The Fight
by demonrubberducky
Summary: LxRaito Matsuda witnesses a fight between L and Raito. Matsuda witnesses something else between them as well.


The Fight

AN: I don't own Death Note. I don't even really write much Death Note fiction. This is a one-shot gift for **4EverSleepingDragon**, who betad my story Sculpting for Dummies. I apologize for the shortness. I tried several different ideas, but none of them seemed to work…so this was the result. 

And another note: this is unbetad, because it seems unfair to ask my beta to proof-read a story that is supposed to be written for her. So if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I offer my sincere apology. 

LxR LxR LxR LxR LxR

L and Raito's fights were becoming more and more frequent. At first, whenever they heard the tell-tale crash, the pants and groans, and the strangled curses, the investigation team would cease their work to observe the situation. 

Yagami Soichiro's brow would wrinkle as he watched his son and the detective wrestling on the screen, and his concern for L's methods would grow a little more. 

Aizawa Shuichi would roll his eyes and wish he were home with his family…even if his wife would punch him the second he walked through the door for being away so often.

Matsuda Touta's jaw would drop as he watched the genius son of the chief and the world famous detective punch and kick at each other like hooligans in a bar fight. He would grab the phone as quickly as he could and try to distract the two young men from their struggle with whatever thought rushed into his head first.

The investigation team stopped reacting after the fifth or so fight. They had jobs to do, after all. Ignoring L and Raito became as easy as switching off the television screen, and both men seemed infinitely more sociable after they were allowed to duke it out in peace. 

LxR LxR LxR LxR LxR

A pot shattered on the third video monitor; the policemen barely looked up. _"Ryuzaki!"_ Raito growled over the audio. The thudding sound of exchanged blows mingled with the tapping of computer keyboards as the men kept working. 

"Matsuda, turn that off," Aizawa ordered. The younger detective frowned at the command, but stood up to switch the monitor off. The other two investigators continued scouring records of criminals and jotting down notes.

Matsuda glanced up at the screen for a moment, just to make sure the fighting men weren't killing each other before he turned it off. He froze. 

Shirts rode up revealing slender waists as the two figures grappled for dominance. Gaining a momentary advantage, Raito pulled back and thrust his fist into L's cheek. The momentum of the hit left the slouching man sailing across the room and crashing onto the couch. The manacle around his wrist dragged Raito after him. 

The couch flipped over under the weight of the two men hurtling onto it. Masuda heard scuffling, but the visual was obscured by the piece of furniture. 

"Matsuda, are you gonna turn it off or what?" Aizawa snapped at him. Matsuda flushed. He lifted his fingers to the power button. A quiet moan stopped him from pressing it. 

The detective tilted his head and frowned. What were they doing up there? 

A stern look from Captain Yagami forced him to switch the monitor off. 

Matsuda sat back down at his computer and stared at the screen. He would never be able to concentrate on the case with his curiosity plaguing him. He looked over at his superiors. They were both immersed in their work again.

Matsuda bit his lip. He only wanted to make sure Raito-kun and L hadn't injured themselves too badly from their fall. Surely it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek…

He plugged his laptop into the main computer, slipped on a pair of headphones, and pulled up the security feed. He switched the camera angle in L and Raito's room so he could see past the couch. 

The gasping and grunting was much the same as it had been during the fight…but the positions L and Raito were in were much different. L's body pinned Raito to the ground. Jean-clad legs straddled designer-pants waist. Raito's free hand disappeared beneath a plain white shirt, and L slouched forward to claim a kiss instead of his normal sugary desert. 

Matsuda's wide eyes hung immobilized on his computer screen. He felt his face burning. 

The chain rattled as L unbuttoned Raito's collared shirt (manipulating each button with his thumb and forefinger, Masuda noticed, focusing on details in an attempt to not think about the picture as a whole). The detective rocked his hips, and the boy beneath him panted harder. 

The shirt hung around Raito's arms now, and L leaned down and captured a nipple with his teeth. How many times had Matsuda seen him nibble his thumb just like that? He'd never be able to look L in the face again. 

"_Ryuzaki!_" Raito gasped, sounding very different than he had the first time. L pinched the other nipple between his fingers. The young Yagami writhed on the floor beneath him. 

Were all their fights like this? No wonder they always came back from their scuffles looking so smug and satisfied, Matsuda realized. He tried to look away. 

"_Ryu…zaki_!" the boy moaned again. Matsuda's rebellious eyes trained on the screen once more. Raito was tugging L's shirt over his head, revealing a thin, pale back with each vertebrae visible on his bony frame. 

A wrinkled hand snaked around Matsuda and hit the power button on his laptop. The detective jumped up, startled, and turned around guiltily. 

Watari smiled at him and gestured to a tray of tea-cups. 

"Tea?" he offered innocently. Matsuda shook his head. 

"You know, if you're to pose as Misa-chan's manager, you might wish to accompany her from now on," the old man added. Masuda nodded. Despite what the others said about him being clueless, he could take a hint. He had no illusions that the polite suggestion was anything resembling a request.

"Of course. I was thinking about tagging along to her photo-shoot later today," he lied. He faltered under Watari's gaze. "In…in fact, I think I'll go get ready for that right now!" He jumped up and tangled himself on the cord for his headphones. He yanked out the cord and fled, ignoring the questioning looks from Captain Yagami and Aizawa. 

The normal route to his room would have taken him by Raito and L's room, so he took the long way around. He had a feeling their 'fight' would continue a good deal longer, and Watari would be protecting their privacy. He really, really didn't want to get on the English man's bad side (he was scary enough when he was smiling and handing out treats…)

At least now he understood why they always sounded so mad when he called to stop them from attacking each other before…

LxR LxR LxR LxR LxR

An hour later, Matsuda showed up at Misa-Misa's preliminary photo-shoot. Misa didn't ask why he was blushing or why he had headphones hanging around his neck, and Matsuda didn't offer the information.

LxR LxR LxR LxR LxR

AN: And nine month later, Raito gave birth to L's love-child, who grew up eating sweets and writing essays in the most amazingly epic and dramatic manner. Or not. The end. Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
